


A Single Wilted Rose

by Chase_Colbot



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: <3, F/M, Romance, Short Drabble, orginally pasted on pastebin, self-insert x self-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chase_Colbot/pseuds/Chase_Colbot
Summary: A short drabble based on Celeste and Terra's forbidden love.
Relationships: Terra | Earth/Celeste (Self-Insert)





	A Single Wilted Rose

2/18/21

\---------------------------

Typing could be heard through the pardoned room, Celeste was hard at work. The clacking was loud enough to hear. She smiled, she knew that  
her shift was almost over. She can finally see her love, Terra. Terra and their love was in secret, it was hard for them to do anything   
together, they were touch starved. Terra was scared about being caught. Worried about what the others might think, there were sometimesr  
where they were able to be alone together only for a period of times, before Saturn or someone else finds them. Celeste finished typing up  
reports and handed them to PR, she clocked out and met with Terra, she passed by rooms that the other stardroids occupied. She looked   
around before knocking on the door, a soft yet seducing come in was emitted from the room. She walked in and she smiled, Terra was in   
front of her, he walked up to her kissing her, they missed each other. They longed for each other, they missed each other. And they both  
knew it. The kissing ended up being trailed down to her neck, she grapsed his back, he kissed her neck and continued to bite her neck   
leaving several neck marks, he smiled before turning around. 

"Celeste, I've missed you." Terra said, he was honest. 

"I know, but... We can't get caught like this." The sentance was heartbreaking to Terra, he nodded. Even though he doesn't want to believe  
this, he has to. He has to know that this wasn't allowed, they were different species, it hurts her to think of this, she was a human still  
even though she has a robotic arm, she still qualifies as a human, the stardroids never liked her, and what was to say they wouldn't hurt   
her? Terra promised he'll never let them hurt her, he never would allow this to happen, he loves her so much. She smiled and closed her   
eyes. 

She hopes this would last for awhile.


End file.
